1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying a scattergram. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of displaying a two-dimensional distribution of particles measured by a particle measuring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Heretofore, there is known a method or apparatus for measuring a plurality of particles by a particle measuring apparatus, preparing a two-dimensional scattergram showing a particle distribution on the basis of parameters obtained from each of the particles, classifying the particles on the scattergram into, for example, a leukocyte group, erythrocyte group and epithelial cell group, and displaying the groups in different colors.
Also, a method or apparatus is known in which particles on a two-dimensional scattergram are displayed for classification by means of contour lines (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,809).
However, such conventional methods raise a problem that it is difficult to grasp the quantitative characteristics of the particles from the scattergram because the frequency information is not clearly displayed on the scattergram.